


Shine Down

by cyberangel110



Category: Hatfilms, The Yogscast
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Heat Stroke, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slime!smiffy, hatfic, hatsome, minecraft au, minor body horror (melting)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-15
Updated: 2015-05-15
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:44:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3940744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyberangel110/pseuds/cyberangel110
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smiffy really couldn't handle the heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shine Down

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I just wanted to say that this is my first real fanfic, so I'm sorry if the characters are a bit ooc. Also, this hasn't been beta read, so feel free to point out any mistakes! I hope you enjoy it! Also, comments would be much appreciated!

     Smiffy was regretting not staying home. He, Ross, and Trott were out collecting wood for building. The skies were clear, but the temperature was far too hot to be comfortable. The summer sun was bearing down on the three of them as they worked.  
     When Smiffy had agreed to come chop wood with them, he really hadn't known what he was getting himself into. He knew the temperatures had been getting warmer, but he hadn't expected it to be this hot. It   had only been around 70⁰F when they had headed out into the forest. Now, though, it was nearly 100⁰F. Smiffy couldn't handle the heat. At all. Warm temperatures made him uncomfortable. Any temperature that could be considered hot was enough to melt him if he stayed out too long.  
     Now he was out chopping wood in near hundred degree weather. They had only been out for around thirty minutes, and he was already struggling to keep it together. He could feel that he was over-heated. His entire body was much more soft and pliant than usual. Slime was even starting to drip off of him in some places. He was getting dizzier by the minute. It was taking all his strength just to remain standing.  
     He realized he had dropped his axe at some point. He tried to look around for it but only succeeded in making himself dizzier. He groaned at the sensation and dug the palms of his hands into his eyes. All he wanted to do was lay down. Maybe take a nap. A nap sounded nice.  
     He only opened his eyes again when someone grabbed him by the wrists and moved his hands away from his eyes. He blinked at them, his mind not quite processing what was going on. Trott was standing in front of him. The smaller man now had his hands on Smiff's shoulders. Smiff could see his mouth moving, could tell he was talking to him. Even so, he couldn't make out a single word Trott was saying.  
Out of the corner of his eye he saw Ross walk over and stand next to him and Trott. They both looked concerned. Smiffy wondered why. He didn't think there was anything wrong. Maybe they had run out of axes. That would mean that they were going home now!  
     Smiffy smiled at them as black dots overtook his already blurred vision. His last thought as he fell unconscious was that he really should have just stayed home.  
-  
     The first time Smiffy woke up he didn't bother opening his eyes. He was too tired to want to be awake. He just laid still, trying to figure out what was going on. He could hear people talking next to him, but he couldn't make out what they were saying. After a while he gave up on trying to understand them and drifted back to sleep.  
     The next time he woke he was a little more lucid. He could tell that he was laying on a bed. He wondered for a moment how he got there, but decided it didn't matter. He opened his eyes, then snapped them shut again. Light was shining into the room from the open door. Smiff groaned and turned his face towards his pillow. The next thing he knew, Ross was laying next to him. He put his hand on Smiff's head to check his temperature. He sighed in relief that his temperature was almost back to normal. Ross tried to talk to him, but only got mumbles in response. He stayed with him until he fell asleep again a few minutes later.  
     He woke up several more times after that. He only stayed awake for several minutes at a time, and he was always confused and incoherent. Two days after he collapsed, he finally woke up and stayed awake.  
     Trott and Ross were sitting on the bed on either side of him. The room was cold. It felt nice to him. He reached his hands up to rub the sleep out of his eyes. He felt the bed shift in front of him, and when he opened his eyes, he was face to face with Trott.  
     "You finally back with us?"  
     Smiffy hummed in response. "What happened?"  
     Ross slumped down on the bed and wrapped an arm around his waist. "What's the last thing you remember?"  
     Smiffy thought for a moment. His memory was a bit fuzzy. He felt like he had lost a chunk of time. "We were out chopping trees in the woods."  
     Trott sighed. "That was two days ago.We think you had a heat stroke."  
     "Yeah, you were all melty, and you were really warm." Ross spoke up from behind him. "You never told us the heat would melt you. That would have been nice to know beforehand."  
     Smiffy winced at the thought. He felt a bit bad that they had had to deal with getting him home when he was unconscious and dripping slime. "Sorry. It never really came up."  
     Trott spoke next, sounding a mix of angry and worried. "If you knew the heat would melt you, why did you come with us in the first place?"  
     "I didn't think it would be that hot out! Believe me, I would chose staying home over melting any day."  
     "Well please be more careful from now on. I spend enough time worrying you're going to get yourself killed as is."  
     Ross huffed a laugh at that. "No kidding. You're going to give us gray hairs, Smiff."  
     The three of them laughed together. The worry that had been there before had been replaced with relief and a calm sense of happiness. They stayed there in bed, just talking and enjoying each others presence. Eventually, they all drifted off to sleep together, content with knowing that everything was okay.


End file.
